Глубинные муки совести
by Zardim1991
Summary: Специфическая миниатюра-драббл по вселенной Соника, в более узком плане - по Соник Икс  Sonic X . Настоятельно рекомендую читать вместе с моей же рецензией, ибо в ней раскрывается задумка миниатюры  на случай, если суть мини-фанфика не будет понята .


Тишь темной улицы, время от времени нарушаемая предательскими тресками и шорохами; запах бензина, у одних вызывающий блаженный восторг от наступающего чувства тошноты, у других – омерзение от того же самого ощущения подходящей отдачи недавно поглощенного через рот… В этой обстановке Эми Роуз шла по единственной полоске света, расстилавшейся по земле. Источник освещения был неизвестен: куда ни бросишь взгляд, ни фонари, ни Луна, ни звезды не попадались на глаза. А улица ли это в действительности? Где дома? Где машины? Где все то, что так знакомо в каждом городе? Непонятная грусть и сожаления одолевали розовую ежиху во время этого шествия по прямой линии без начала и конца. Как она здесь оказалась, Эми не помнила. При этом ей никуда не хотелось бежать, прятаться, кричать, плакать, несмотря на то, что в нижних частях глаз скопились сгустки слез. Тело двигалось само по себе, вне зависимости от ее желания.

Внезапно мозг подал сигнал остановиться. После этого Эми будто пришла в себя, дала свободу иным эмоциям и чувствам: страху, непониманию, удивлению, даже детскому интересу познания этой странной местности.

- Мама! – вдруг услышала ежиха позади себя. – Моя приемная мамочка! Наконец-то!

Эми повернулась. К ней медленно ползла, словно змея, длинная обтертая веревка. Ежиха от удивления зажмурила глаза и через несколько секунд медленно открыла их. Необычный гость никуда не исчез – он по-прежнему двигался в сторону Эми.

- Что это значит? – испуганно прошептала ежиха себе под нос. – Оно… говорило со мной?

Веревка подползла к Эми и обвилась вокруг ее ног, издавая довольный писк, словно это была мышь. Ежиха вскрикнула и повалилась на спину.

- Почему ты так неприветливо смотришь на меня, мама? – спросила веревка. – Мне это не нравится! Я люблю нейтральность и спокойный вид, а не то, что я сейчас вижу на твоем лице.

- Я… не знаю… - робко сказала Эми. – Ты… умеешь говорить? Тогда скажи мне, где я…

- В себе, - тихо ответила веревка. – В самой глуби, в самом потаенном уголке самой себя. Я здесь живу. Ведь ты же сама перенесла меня сюда. Я так долго ждала тебя тут увидеть, и моя мечта наконец-то сбылась. Я так счастлива! А ты?

- Уйди, пожалуйста, дай мне еще хоть немного собраться с мыслями, - прошептала Эми. – Я хочу прийти в себя и самой разобраться, что здесь происходит. Я ничего не понимаю!

- Как? Разве ты не помнишь, как купила меня на планете Мармолин, как долго ты меня привязывала к камням рядом с Озером Любви, как ты кричала, когда вместо твоего любимого на меня напоролась Космо и упала вместе с Тейлзом в ту священную воду? Неужели ты станешь это отрицать? Этот случай хорошо врезался в твою память в связи с тем, что случилось потом с той фитоморфной девчонкой и лисенком, и за счет этого я до сих пор существую в этой реальности, как участница цепи событий с неприятной развязкой, воспоминания о которых пусть и глубоко, но сидят в тебе. Ты винишь себя, мама, и я так люблю тебя за это. В противном случае я бы умерла.

Веревка поползла дальше и обвила большую часть тела Эми. Ее объятия были настолько сильны, что ежиха почувствовала боль от такого давления незваной гостьи.

- Ты чего стонешь, Эми? – неожиданно раздался знакомый голос рядом с розовой ежихой.

Эми резко повернула голову налево и увидела Соника. Тот смотрел на нее, сложив руки у себя на груди, с выжидательным выражением на лице.

- Соник! Слава Богу! – радостно закричала ежиха. – Пожалуйста, помоги мне!

Но вместо того, чтобы броситься к ней на помощь, Соник повернулся к ней спиной.

- Вечно тебя приходится спасать! В бою ты, как открытая мишень – тебя постоянно хватают, берут в плен, потом угрожают мне твоим убийством. И даже сейчас ты не можешь спасти себя от какой-то старой веревки. Ты просто неудачница, копуша и самовлюбленная эгоистка, из которой любой сильный враг сделает приманку против меня и моих друзей! И после этого ты считаешь, что я когда-нибудь стану твоим парнем? Не дождешься!

Сказав это, синий еж растворился в темноте. Эми Роуз с заплаканными глазами разорвала веревку и побежала дальше по светлой дорожке. Спустя полминуты куски волокнистой гостьи соединились воедино, и веревка с возгласами «Мама, не убегай! Мне было так одиноко без тебя! Постой!» быстро поползла за ежихой.

Неожиданно для Эми дорожка из света исчезла, и розовая ежиха с криками о помощи стала падать в бездну. Но вскоре Эми почувствовала, что ее кто-то схватил за платье.

- Тейлз! – воскликнула ежиха, повернув голову и увидев летающего лисенка. – Как я рада…

- Эми, в следующий раз смотри под ноги, - как-то сухо сказал Тейлз. – Что этот Крис, что ты – вечно с вами двумя одни проблемы. Но учитывая то, что он уже улетел обратно, осталась только ты. Как вообще можно быть такой легкомысленной? Мне 8 лет – а я уже в сложных устройствах разбираюсь; тебе же давно 12, а ты только и можешь, что молотом своим махать и на шее Соника висеть! Да тебе от самой себя должно быть противно!

- Я знаю, - грустным голосом сказала Эми. – В глубине души я всегда понимала, что я лишь пустышка, вечно попадающая в гущу неприятностей, всего лишь влюбчивая девчонка с мощным молотом и неуравновешенным характером, из-за которого страдают не только враги, но и все мои друзья, включая Соника. Даже свой «Пико-пико» я не всегда применяю по назначению. Я знаю, что я всего-навсего несерьёзная ежиха, в голове которой сидят только Соник и желание пройтись по магазинам. Я не подавала вида, но всегда чувствовала, что обо мне думают другие.

Ежиха глубоко вздохнула и добавила: «Глупая, почему я все время трачу на тебя свою душу, Соник? Что я нашла в тебе такого, чего нет у других? Да, ты быстр, как молния, но такой эгоист, а… чем я лучше? Нет, я все равно не достойна тебя».

- Видишь, ты полностью согласна со мной, а знаешь, почему? – спросил лисенок и тут же ответил на свой риторический вопрос. – Потому что я тоже часть этой реальности. Да, я Тейлз, но я предстаю перед тобой таким, каким ты меня представляешь, с теми обидами на тебя, что ты мне так усердно приписываешь, теми мыслями, что я якобы прячу от тебя, не хочу тебе показывать. Все, кто существует здесь, являются участниками твоих худших мыслей, злобы, что мы держим на тебя, независимо от того, обоснованы твои подозрения или нет. Поэтому я и остальные все еще живем тут в подобном образе. Так вот, Эми, раз ты считаешь, что я на тебя тайно обижен, то ответь мне: зачем ты тогда это сделала? Ради чего так получилось, что я и Космо упали в Озеро Любви? Случайность? Пусть будет так, но ты обязана была предвидеть и другие возможные исходы. Видишь, даже теория вероятности в составлении планов действий играет не на твоей стороне. Мало того, что боец ты не выше среднего, так еще и стратег нулевой. Если бы этой веревки не было, то я бы не влюбился в ту девочку, и у меня не было бы такой душевной боли после того, когда я сам, своим собственным пальцем нажал на кнопку и убил ее вместе с Метарексами. Одно дело – терять просто друга, но совсем другое – любовь всей жизни, что я пока прожил. Ты понимаешь, что натворила из-за своей нерасчетливости и забитости одними ветреными мыслями? Разве настоящие друзья так поступают?

Закончив говорить, Тейлз зарыдал. Из его глаз градом покатились слезы.

- Прости, - тихим голосом произнесла Эми.

- Не будь такой глупой! – сквозь плач сказал лисенок. – Как я могу тебя простить, если я – это часть тебя? Я ведь житель ЭТОГО мира, а не того, где ты находишься большую часть времени! Все, что я могу – это наказать тебя! Чувствуешь запах бензина и выхлопных газов, от которого тебе так плохо? Это я тебе мщу! Слышишь трески и шорохи, нарушающие тишину? Это я тебя пугаю, но этот страх никогда не сравнится с тем, что я пережил, когда нажал на кнопку активации «Пушки Соника»! Если бы ты не родилась больше 12-ти лет назад, ты не купила бы ту старую злосчастную веревку, мы не упали бы с Космо в Озеро Любви, и после ее смерти у меня было бы куда более спокойно на душе! Я люблю тебя, Космо! Я никогда тебя не забуду!

Внезапно Эми почувствовала, как кто-то положил ей ладонь на плечо. Она обернулась и увидела Космо. Та добрыми глазами, с приятной детской улыбкой на лице, смотрела на ежиху.

- Тейлз, отпусти ее, - сказала Космо и добродушно зажмурила глаза. – Не нам решать, как наказывать Эми за ее несовершенства. Ты же добрый мальчик, зачем тебе это? Тейлз, ты лучший из тех, с кем я когда-либо была знакома.

- Космо, - прошептал летучий лисенок.

Фитоморфная девочка вплотную подлетела к Тейлзу и поцеловала его. Лисенок разжал ладонь, и Эми продолжила падать в бездну самого крохотного и глубокого, но настолько сильно переполненного грустью, горечью и страхом уголка своей души.

- Я ничтожество, просто не в меру влюбчивая пустышка со сложным характером, - сказала Эми сама себе во время падения. – Даже мой розовый цвет выдает всю легкомысленность.

Неожиданно под ней из пустоты появилась зависшая в воздухе простыня, но которую Эми упала. Вскоре перед ежихой возникло странное существо с белоснежными крыльями и телом с нечеткими контурами. Когда смотришь на него, возникает чувство, будто его крылья ты идеально видишь, а тело рассматриваешь глазами полуслепого.

- Святой... Ангел… - прошептала Эми. – Вы здесь, чтобы… наказать меня?

Ответа не последовало, лишь белая пелена начала окутывать все пространство. Розовая ежиха проснулась. Она села и поджала ноги, обхватив их руками. Ее дыхание было тяжелым. Тот кошмар продолжал «шуршать» в ее голове. Эми Роуз посмотрела в сторону окна – оно было распахнуто сильным ночным ветром. Вся комната насквозь пропахла бензином. Снаружи ее дома раздавались треск и шорохи.

Эми встала с кровати, подошла к окну и посмотрела, что творится снаружи. Оказалось, что этот запах шел от самодельной газонокосилки Тейлза, которая с бешеной скоростью носилась кругами около жилища ежихи и издавала дикий треск. За ней летал сам создатель, чтобы поймать и отключить питание, при этом пальцами правой руки он зажимал себе нос с целью не чуять это мерзкое зловоние, что шло от его агрегата. Лисенок боялся разбудить Эми, поэтому не кричал. Наконец-то подвернулся удачный момент, и Тейлз схватился за ручку газонокосилки и выключил ее. Эми вышла наружу.

- Тейлз, что случилось? – спросила ежиха. – Еще только середина ночи…

- Видишь ли, я решил испытать свою первую самодельную беспроводную газонокосилку с искусственным интеллектом, - ответил Тейлз. – Но она вдруг взбесилась и… в общем, неудачно. Прости, если разбудил тебя. Столько шума наделал, да еще этот запах…

- Тейлз, прости меня, - сказала Эми. – Я знаю, что тебе тяжело…

- Ты о чем, Эми? – не понял лисенок.

Ежиха поведала Тейлзу о своем ночном кошмаре и о его привязке к действительности, по мнению самой рассказчицы.

- Эми, с чего ты вообще взяла все это? – усмехнувшись, сказал лисенок, выслушав до конца ее рассказ. – Почему я должен на тебя злиться? Я же первый раз в жизни почувствовал, что значит настоящая любовь! Ну и пусть, что все так закончилось. По поводу этого я уже давно успокоился! С какого перепуга ты взяла, что мы считаем тебя лишней среди друзей? Честно говоря, ты меня еще никогда так не удивляла, как сейчас. Неужели все это копилось в тебе годами, а сегодня вылилось в то, что произошло сегодняшней ночью?

- Я не знаю, не могу ответить, - сказала Эми, устало села на траву и опустила голову.

- Пойми, Эми: я, Соник и остальные – все мы очень любим и ценим тебя, - продолжил лис. – Да, ты не идеальна, но мы-то не лучше…

Неожиданно Тейлз услышал тихое сопение. Эми заснула от переполнившей ее жажды сна. Лисенок улыбнулся, погладил ежиху по голове, после чего взял ее на руки, залетел вместе с ней в дом, положил ежиху на ее кровать и тихо сказал: «Бедная Эми». Затем он покрутил некоторое время своими хвостами, чтобы неприятный запах выветрился, и полетел с газонокосилкой к себе домой.

_Что ж, ладно, для тех, кто не понимает, о чем тут идет речь, а также в чем смысл этого творения, проведу маленький анализ, откуда растут корни._

_Перво-наперво вспомним 69 серию Sonic X, в которой наши герои попадают на планету Мармолин, на которой обитают забавные существа. На этой мистической планете, где торгуют "зельями любви", "элексирами счастья" и другим подобным сбродом, Эми узнала об Озере Любви - если в нем искупается "будущая пара", то огонь любви разгорится до предела, и их любовь будет вечна. Эми запланировала получить любовь Соника любой ценой, даже таким "грязным методом". Но: ее план получает трещину, и вместо Эми и Соника туда падают Тейлз и Космо.  
>Здесь происходит завязка: Эми зла до предела. Происходит выплеск негативной энергии. Думаю, каждый из вас знает, что те события, которые происходили с бурным эмоциональным всплеском, надолго находят свой дом в "бессознательном", ибо в тот момент на мозг подействовали сильные электрические импульсы, вызванные раздражителем - в связи с этим "след" дольше остается во внутренней памяти (информация очень бурно перерабатывалась на разных уровнях центральной нервной системы - вот и результат). Понятие "бессознательного" нередко толкуется весьма широко и включает в себя все психические явления вне сферы сознания, т. е. те содержания психической жизни, о наличии которых отдельная личность либо не подозревает в данный момент, либо не знает о них в течение длительного времени, либо вообще никогда не знала. В итоге веревка засела, "перенеслась" в "душевный мир" Эми, ее подсознание, так как она была "участницей негатива", но негатива не для всех, а лично для Эми Роуз, ведь ощущение того, что твоя заветная мечта, твое сокровенное желание "сломалось" на самой последней стадии осуществления, приносит отрицательные эмоции с сильным процессом раздражения.<em>

_Далее возьмем 77-78 серии, где происходят убийство Космо ради блага Вселенной и последующая развязка со слезами, переживаниями и прочими отрицательными эмоциями. После этого та веревка в подсознании Эми приобретает "двойной негатив": если раньше она ассоциировалась только с обидой на то, что план Эми провалился (при этом заметьте: Эми пошла фактически на то, чтобы заставить насильно влюбить в себя Соника. То есть на подсознательном уровне Эми понимает свою беспомощность, ведь она уже столько лет "ухаживает" за Соником, и до сих пор он не полюбил ее естественным путем. Она улыбается ему, она вешается ему на шею, временами заботится о нем - и все бесполезно. В итоге рождается мысль, что она неудачника как девушка, как продолжательница ежиного мобианского рода. Она ощущает свою ненужность со стороны мужского внимания, и эта "ненужность" заставляет мысленно искать причины. "Почему я ему не нужна?" - думает она и перебирает в голове всевозможные варианты. И как любой девчонке, ей не хочется учитывать вариант, что Соник еще просто не "созрел для серьёзных отношений". И она в итоге ставит в вину свою нерасторопность, ветреность, все, что угодно, кроме "субъективного фактора жизни и желаний Соника". Девушки, читающие этот коммент, поправьте меня, если я не прав: допустим, вы сильно полюбили какого-либо парня, но его приходится добиваться... это подогревает интерес, ибо парня "нужно заслужить"... а если он в течение очень долгого времени не поддается? Наступает некоторое охлаждение, ибо просто уже надоедает... при этом автоматически начинаешь думать, что коль он на тебя до сих пор не обращает внимания, то, наверно, что-то в тебе не так - ведь ты его любишь, а он тебя - нет или не очень... девушке начинает казаться, что она какая-то не такая, "ущербная"... именно такая проблема у Эми), то после этого данная веревка приобретает еще и тот негатив, что Эми при помощи нее заставила Тейлза насильно влюбиться Космо. Обладая "двойным негативом", веревка автоматически еще больше закрепляется в "глубинке Эми" и как бы становится главной героиней совестливых и душевных терзаний. Вдобавок, Эми подсознательно кажется, что она виновата в том, что Тейлз так сильно переживает - ведь убил бы он просто друга, а то убил целую, очень грубо говоря, любовницу - вспомните, как Тейлз сидел, как неприкаянный, в 78 серии._

_В результате в подсознательный мир Эми перенеслись Тейлз и Космо, которые злятся на то, что Эми своей "шуткой с веревкой" заставила их полюбить друг друга - а ведь без этой "вечной любви, вызванной Священным Озером", расставаться было бы намного легче. Пусть даже в реальности Тейлз не злится на нее, ни капельки (он даже не знает, что именно Эми привязала ту веревку, о которую споткнулась Космо, за счет чего Тейлзу тоже пришлось окунуться в ту воду в порыве желания спасти Космо от промокания), Эми воспринимает все это чисто субъективно - она же знает, кто привязал ту веревку, и она видела, чем закончилась история с Метарексами, и это проклятое знание вызывает в Эми бессознательное чувство вины, муки совести - ведь не поставь она веревку, не было бы падение в Озеро Любви. Часто у некоторых появляются мысли - "кажется, он меня невзлюбил", "кажется, что он притворяется"... И все время: кажется, кажется, кажется... Отсюда рождается недоверие к самому/самой себе и окружающим... Вот скажите честно: бывало ли когда-нибудь такое, что вы познакомились с каким-нибудь человеком, допустим, новичком, который появился в вашем классе, а вы укрепили в своей голове мнение: "Думаю (мне кажется), что он настоящая сволочь", хотя в реальности он таковым вовсе не является. В итоге с этим человеком могут возникнуть конфликты, потому что у вас уже сложилось в голове первое впечатление - "он сволочь", а ведь мало кому приятно говорить самому себе, что он был не прав. Ярлык! И часто мы вешаем ярлыки, не соответствующие реальности. Вот и Эми тоже подсознательно повесила ярлык: "Тейлз на нее зол, он винит ее, не показывая это". Субъективная (личная) мнимость. И часто подобные "мнимости" в лучшем случае приводят к взаимному непониманию (а иногда к убеждению, что все люди злые, никто меня не понимает, а я тут типа такой замечательный и распрекрасный, хотя в этом больше виноват ты сам - веди себя соответствующим образом, ибо если будешь испускать негатив - негатив же к тебе потянется, будешь испускать позитив - позитивная сторона жизни к тебе и придет), в худшем случае - к паранойи, депрессии, а это очень часто - прямой путь к самоубийству._

_Ни для кого не будет новостью, что многие из ваших страхов, опасений и переживаний непроизвольно возникают в ваших снах (как говорят, что сильно мучает - то и снится). В этом состоянии "подсознательный мир Эми" выплеснулся наружу. Вдобавок, к этому сновидению добавились и признаки физиологического сна, при этом, заметьте, тоже негативные (вспомните, хотя бы, роман Достоевского "Преступление и наказание" - для нагнетания обстановки душевного переживания и душевных мук Раскольникова автор использовал "душный жаркий город, когда тяжело даже дышать", "до ядовитости желтые комнаты" и так далее). Негатив душевный + негатив внешний (трески, запах бензина) - все это подкрепляется друг другом._

_К тому же, многие из вас слышали по телевидению подобную новость:  
>Говорит друг повесившегося парня: "Я не понимаю, почему? Веселый, жизнерадостный, успешный парень, всегда смеялся, всегда был душой компании, и вдруг покончил с собой!"<em>

_Друг, а чему ты удивляешься? Ты же наверняка всегда воспринимал этого парня чисто с внешней стороны - посмеяться, сходить куда-нибудь, потусоваться. А ты когда-нибудь задумывался, что может быть у него внутри? Клоун тоже с виду веселый и беззаботный, а внутри - несчастный и одинокий человек._

_Подытоживаю: начало этой миниатюры негласно начинается с событий второй половины 3-его сезона Соник Икс. Если вы вдруг не смотрели его - это не моя вина. А поводу концовки: я поступил так же, как и Антон Павлович Чехов, когда писал свою маленькую повесть "Спать хочется" .  
>"Смеясь, подмигивая и грозя зеленому пятну пальцами, Варька подкрадывается к колыбели и наклоняется к ребенку. Задушив его, она быстро ложится на пол, смеется от радости, что ей можно спать, и через минуту спит уже крепко, как мертвая... " - Автор недоговаривает, заставляя читателя самому догадаться, что будет дальше. Естественно, Варьку за то, что она невзначай убила ребенка, ждет страшная участь... Зачем заканчивать, когда читатель спокойно догадается, что будет дальше. Так и тут: естественно друзья поговорят с Эми (конечно, Тейлз сообщит о таком ночном событии), постараются убедить ее в том, что "жизнь ее еще не по уши в помоях" и так далее.<em>


End file.
